


Importance

by DatGurl97



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Gangs, Baby IM, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Female Hyungwon, Female Kihyun, Genderbending, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:10:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatGurl97/pseuds/DatGurl97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Son family ran the biggest crime ring in South Korea and, when his father died, Hyunwoo took over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Minhyuk cringes at the bodies that litter the marble foyer. The blood seeps across the shiny white, and it's every sort of morbid. "Kihyun's not gonna be happy," he mumbles. Ahead of him, Hoseok snorts. 

"When is Kihyun ever happy?" He tightens his hold on the squirming body, yanking harshly on blood-soaked strands. The guy flinches. Hoseok just rolls his eyes. He's not really in the mood for a struggle. It's late and their home was just broken into. He'd had a fight with Kihyun the night before and was seriously looking forward to make-up sex that probably wasn't going to happen. He pushes the man into Hyunwoo's study. 

The carpet had long since been replaced with specially-treated hardwood, so any blood that drips can be easily cleaned up. And there's a metal folding chair. The man gets sat on it, but they don't bother to tie him down. It's five against one. And the man is injured; he's not going anywhere. Hyungwon leans agaisnt the heavy desk and turns her focus onto the TV that always has Spongebob playing. She's tired, too. "Hurry up," she whines. Her head drops onto Minhyuk's shoulder with a sleepy sigh. 

Hyunwoo oh-so casually flips the knife he's holding. It's shiny and serrated. He paces calmly; back and forth for a minute or two. "So." More pacing. "What, exactly, were you hoping to accomplish?"

The man scowls. "Nothing." He's glaring, or at least trying- the left side of his face is pretty fucked up. "We just wanted to kill you."

"Lie." It'd be kind of scary, how calm Hyunwoo was, if Hoseok hadn't been in the business for years. Hyunwoo was very carefully trained in the art of being a criminal. He'd been bred into it and, subsequently, so had Kihyun, his adopted sister. The Son family ran the biggest crime ring in South Korea and, when his father died, Hyunwoo took over. Hoseok, as Hyunwoo's right-hand, had seen the man at his angriest. 

"That's a lie. Because there were three of you. Too many for a recon mission but not enough for you to hope to get away with killing all of us. There are at least seven guards posted at various areas of the house. You were looking for something, but you knew you needed backup." 

The guy smirks, which is infuriating. "At least you know your security sucks."

Jooheon snorts. "Well, as you can probably tell, we can take care of ourselves pretty well. The man power is better used elsewhere."

Hyunwoo slams his hand on the table; the loud sound makes them all jump a little. He gets in the guy's face. "What. The Hell. Were you looking for?" 

The man flicks hair from his eyes and licks at blood rolling down his lip. He glances at Hyunwgwon. "Hey sweetheart. Why don't you put the news on?" Minhyuk growls lowly in his throat, irritated, but hands Hyungwon the remote. She flicks the TV to channel 5. Her stomach feels uneasy. 

They watch the report on a car accident on the highway. Hyunwoo feels the anger building up under his skin. He doesn't like being toyed with. He flicks his knife around and faces their prisoner. The man is smiling. "I'm going to slit your-"

"...hyung..." Minhyuk turns the TV up loud.

"... at about ten this evening, the police were called in response to a shooting at River Street Apartments. When police arrived at the scene, there were four bodies with multiple gunshot wounds. The apartment belongs to Shin Hoseok and Yoo Kihyun. The whereabouts of either, along with their ten-month-old son, Changkyun, are currently unknown." The TV screen is temporarily graced with Hoseok and Kihyun's driver's lisence photos, and a picture of a smiling toddler."Police say there were signs of forced entry and a struggle, and that the shooting occured most likely in self-defense." 

The rest of the new report is drowned out by a scream of pain. Hoseok leans on the knife he's buried in the man's thigh. "What the fuck do you want with Kihyun?" he snarls. The man is clearly in excruciating pain, but he tosses his head back with a laugh anyways. Hoseok kicks the chair back and his head hits the wood with a sickening crack. "Where are they?"

"How should I know? I'm here with you." Hoseok's boot meets the man's fingers with a quite awful crunch. The guy cringes. "Ow. Fuck."

Hyunwoo leans over him. "Start talking. Or you're going to start losing body parts."

"Look. She has something that my boss wants. And she's great leverage. Little sister of the leader of the Son syndicate, and the fiancee of it's second-in-command? Not really sure what he's planning to do with the baby." He shrugs carelessly. Then he glances back at the TV, where there's a picture of the three on display. "Besides. She's a pretty hot piece of ass."

"I'm going to kill you. Slowly."

"Hoseok." Hyunwoo frowns. "What does Kihyun have that your boss wants?"

"Not too sure, really."

"You're not sure."

"Nah." 

Hyunwoo tilts his head. "Well then you're no longer of use to us. Hoseok. Make it quick. We have somewhere we need to be." He keeps his composure until he's in the hall. "Oh my God." He leans back on the wall. He feels sick, so so sick.

"She's fine, Oppa. She'll be fine."

"Call her, Hyungwon. Please." 

Hyungwon nods easily and slips her cell phone from her back pocket. Kihyun's contact name was 'Eomma'. It didn't even ring, just went straight to voice mail. "Her phone is off." 

They break about ten laws getting to the apartment building. Hoseok's not too worried about speeding tickets. It's a quiet, tense ride. They try Kihyun's cell a few more times. Even her burner, which they aren't supposed to call at all. There's no answer. The tension rises each time they're sent to voicemail. 

The soft music that plays in the elevator on the way to the nineteenth floor is agitating.

There's yellow tape across the door of 18C and the door is locked. The tape gets yanked down. Hoseok pushes the door open and it hits the wall with a loud noise.   
Other than the bodies being removed, nothing has been has been touched. Blood spatters on the gray tile. The shoe rack has been overturned. Kihyun's .9 mm is on the coffee table. It's also very cold, colder than it is outside. Hoseok rests a hand on the glock he has tucked into the band of his jeans. "... Hyunnie?" he calls. There's no answer. He didn't really expect one. 

"Hyung, look." Jooheon holds up an iPhone and a Nokia flip phone. 

Minhyuk frowns. "She left both phones and her gun? That doesn't make any sense." 

"Actually, it might." Hoseok moves to the back, where the bedrooms are. The blankets are overturned on their king-sized bed, which means Kihyun was in bed when it happened. He flicks the lights on. The closet door is closed, but upon closer inspection, it isn't latched shut. He pulls it open. "Her bag is missing, the leather one. Jooheon, Minhyuk, move the mattress on the bed." They give him a confused look, but obey. As expected, there's nothing but a sheet skirt beneath it. 

Hyungwon points at a leftover impression. "Was something here?"

"Yeah. A Sig, our fake Passports, and about ten million won and ten thousand US dollars."

"So they got out. Do you think she went to one of the safe houses?"

Hyunwoo snorts. "No. She's never thought they were any safe."

"So... search party."

"No," Hoseok says. "If we're being watched then we'd lead them right to Kihyun. And she's got Changkyun. She isn't going to come back until she knows for sure it's safe." 

"Kihyun is well-trained. I trust she'll stay safe. Her and Changkyun."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hoseok met Kihyun

Hoseok leans against the brick wall of the alley, tucked safely from prying eyes by a pile of soggy boxes. The short overhang of the dilapidated apartment building povides slight protection from the rain. With a quick glance around, he overturns the horridly pink purse in his possesion. He really hopes that whatever is in it is worth the 5000 won he'd spent getting on the bus. He goes for the wallet first. The woman's ID identifies her as being 36, which lessens his guilt. He'd feel worse about robbing some old woman. She's got a few credit cards that Hoseok's not stupid enough to use and about 40000 won. He pockets the cash and continues to paw through the pile. A half-full pack of Marlboros and a lighter (there may actually be a God), a picture of two smiling children, a cell phone that he turns off, and a pair of sunglasses. 

He pushes a cigarette between his lips and uses his hand to protect the flame so he can light it. He hasn't had a smoke in what feels like months but has probably only been a few days. When he gets money, food is normally a priority. He rests his head back and lets the nicotine flow through his body. It relaxes him. 

The sound of splashing through puddles should probably trouble him, but when he opens his eyes, it's just a girl. A short one, at that, with a baby face and a clear umbrella. Her rain boots step in the standing water with a bit too much force and the water spatters on her bare legs. He closes his eyes again and takes another drag of his cigarette. He hears her come to a stop in front of him.

"You know, it isn't polite to steal."

"I didn't steal anything."

The girl hums. "I didn't think fuchsia was your color."

"There's probably a lot you don't know about me, kid."

"I know you're probably hungry. And you'll catch pnemonia if you stay out here." He opens his eyes again. She looking at him expectantly. 

He's irritated; he's wet and tired and hungry. He just wants to be left alone to enjoy his cigarette. This little girl who's probably much younger than him is annoying and probably really dumb. "Don't you know you shouldn't talk to strangers in alleyways?"

"Oh," she says with a lilt and a smile. "I feel pretty secure." Her eyes trail towards the entry of the alley and Hoseok follows her gaze. There's a tall, well-built man dressed non-discreetly in dark jeans and a leather jacket and sunglasses. He's seemingly unbothered by the rain. Despite the dark lenses, Hoseok knows he's watching him and the girl intently. He kind of scares Hoseok. The girl bends down in Hoseok's face and rests her cheek in her palm. "I'm Kihyun." She blinks innocently.

"... Hoseok," he says after a beat. 

She offers him a well-manicured hand. There's a gold chain clasped around her wrist. She's from money. "Would you like to come with me? I promise I don't bite."

"I don't need your pity. Or your charity."

"Too bad. You're getting it anyways. Pack up that purse. I'll have it returned to the woman. Let's go. Rain is getting in my boots." Hoseok shoots another glance at the intimidating man and does as he's told.

Scary bodyguard man (who Kihyun refers to as 'Kunwoo-oppa') also doubles as a chaufer. He ushers Kihyun and Hoseok into the back seat of a black Audi something-or-other with (probably illegally) tinted windows and drives them to a large house in a secluded suburb. There's a passcoded gate in front of the long drive. 

She leads him inside and he pauses.

It's an amazing house, all white and bright and very well kept. A long staircase is right off the foyer. There's a chandelier hanging from the tall ceiling. And it's really quiet. "Here, take your shoes off." He takes off his Converse, which could be in worse shape, really, and takes the offered slippers. "Come on." She takes his hand in her much smaller one and takes him up the steps. They curves slightly and the wrought iron banister is cold beneath his free hand. 

She pushes him into a bedroom. It looks like someting straight out of Tumblr, with lights strung across the ceiling and the purple walls and a four-poster canopy bed. It's very clearly hers. On the bedside table, there's a framed picture of two chubby-cheeked children smiling side-by-side. One of them, he's assuming, is Kihyun. There's two doors, but neither of them is a closet, because there's a large wardrobe in the corner. "Wait here." She pushes open the door closest to the bed and it's to another room. Hoseok tries not to peer inside while she goes through what sounds like drawers. When she comes back, she's holding a pile of clothes. It looks like a simple pair of sweats and a t-shirt. "You're a bit smaller than my brother, but this should work. The bathroom's through there. Take a warm shower so you don't catch sick." She pushes him towards the other door. 

He takes his time in the shower. It's been a while since he's been able to wash up somewhere that wasn't the bathroom of a convenience store. Kihyun's shampoo smells like roses and her bodywash smells like green tea. The towel is soft. She's set out a toothbrush still in the package for him. 

She's thumbing through her phone on her bed, waiting for him. She's changed out of her dress and into cotton shorts and a sweatshirt. "Lovely. Want lunch?" He shrugs. It's awkward, being in some girl's house. It's weird smelling like her, it's weird being in her brother's clothes. He kind of wants to run away, back to his alley and his stolen purse and his cigarettes. "Do you want anything in particular?" she asks as they traipse down the steps. 

He considers. There are lots of things he wants, things he hasn't been able to have since he left home. "Ramen." She stops on the last step to give him an incredulous look. 

"Ramen."

"Ramen." Then he chuckles. "Maybe 'ramen' will be our 'always'."

"Please shut up." She starts walking again, through a bright, airy livingroom. He pauses in his journey to observe the picture hanging on the mantle. It makes him falter.

There's only three people in it, and it looks rather recent. A man in a suit, salt-and-pepper hair, a gentle smile. He's sat on a concrete bench in what looks like a garden, red rose bushes in the setting. A tall, well-built dark-haired boy behind one shoulder in a white button-up and neat jeans; Kihyun behind the other shoulder in a short-skirted white dress and a fancy updo complete with flower crown. 

"Is... is this your father?" Kihyun hums and side-eyes him. "I. That is, is he Son Jongyul?" She hums again. Hoseok tries not to panic, because everybody knows who Son Jongyul is. One of the biggest crimes bosses in Korea. He's got his fingers in a little bit of everything- drugs, prostitution, gangs. He's got people in the police, in the government, under his thumb. "So... so your brother is Son Shownu."

"Hyunwoo, but yes." She turns to continue their journey to the kitchen, tugging on his wrist. Hoseok is really scared for his life. He's in the house of one of the most powerful people in Korea, possibly Asia. He's wearing his son's sweatpants. His daughter is making him ramen. 

Kihyun rolls her eyes at the panic on his face. "Sit," she says gently. Then she frowns rather sadly when Hoseok nearly falls over complying. "Hoseok. I'm not going to hurt you." He nods easily. Folds his hands politely over the granite of the island. She sighs but focuses on her cooking. 

Another person shuffles into the kitchen while she's boiling water. Her brother. Shownu eyes him but says nothing to him, instead moving to hug his sister. "Another stray, Kihyunnie?"

"Mhm. Are you hungry, Oppa? I'm making lunch. He wants ramen, but I think I'm also going to make kimpbap and kimchi soup." 

"Always hungry for your food. Make something for Appa, he's just come home. And Jooheon-ah will be back from his independent study." 

"Yes, Oppa." 

She pushes him away to disappear into the pantry. Hoseok stiffens when Shownu looks at him again. "What? Nothing about the strange man your sister's brought home?" Maybe not a good idea to snap at the son of a, basically, gangster. He knows Shownu is pretty active in his father's business, being groomed to take it over one day. Hoseok's never been terribly smart though.

To his surprise, Shownu just smirks and laughs a bit through his nose. "Kihyun's a big girl. What she does is none of my business and she can take care of herself." He tilts his head and comes off looking a bit like a puppy. "However, if you do attempt to hurt her in anyway, I can assure you a slow, painful death." He takes a bottled drink from the fridge and leaves with a "I'll be back when there's food, Kihyun-ah!" shouted in the general direction of the pantry. 

Kihyun chatters brightly as she moves about the kitchen easily. She obviously very experienced in the art of food-making, which is impressive to Hoseok, who can barely manage cereal. She times it so, while one thing is cooking, she can move onto the next thing, and before long she's got ramen and kimchi soup and triangle kimbap dished up. She sets some on a silver tray with a crystal glass of cucumber water and excuses herself. 

"I'll be back," she assures.

Shownu joins them for lunch and, at one point, another boy who is addressed as "Jooheon-ah" shows up to take some food before going to his bedroom. Kihyun talks easily and Shownu, though quieter, is also a pleasure to talk to, much to Hoseok's surprise. Hoseok tries to eat politely; he's a guest. But Kihyun is an amazing cook and he's also really hungry. His food is gone shockingly fast. Kihyun just smiles and serves him more food. 

When lunch is done, Shownu disappears again and Hoseok is coerced into helping with the dishes. 

"We're not bad people, Hoseok." She runs the towel around a bowl, sets it in the stack with the others. Hoseok gives her a disbelieving look. "We're not. It's just... business." She's been hinting that she wants him to stay all afternoon. It's inviting, honestly. A roof over his head, and meals. But Hoseok can't get the horror stories he's heard about the Sons out of his head. He couldn't get past what he'd have to do to earn his place. He shakes his head and hands her a rinsed plate.

The next day, he's sent on his way with a bag Kihyun's packed for him. When he checks it later, there's clothes and a container of homemade ramen and a million won in cash. 

And that's the last he hears of Kihyun for over a year.


End file.
